Winnie and Dennis, a love throughout worlds
by crowm442
Summary: This is a fanfic about an alternate reality where monsters always were on good terms with humans, Drac has Martha, Johnny and Mavis are both vampires, but Dennis has yet too meet Winnie. I may make this M, but not as much sexual stuff as per usual. If this makes a lot of fans i have a sequel for this.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in the sunny hills of Georgia, as 15 year old Dennis Loughran (Johnny's last name) studies under a tree feeling the refreshing early spring breeze cool him down. He made sure too wear sunscreen since he was full vampire.

"Okay, so Y=MX+B?" Dennis read before turning to his art. Dennis was not a mathematician as he was an artist. He looked over his past 2 dimensional workings which mainly consisted of wolves. Dennis didn't know why but he had a natural liking too the wolf and it's nature. He remembered at school when he saw the new exchange student werewolf and felt his heart race when he saw her.

"Man it's getting hotter." Dennis thought reaching for more sunscreen.

"Come on Dennis! You know i don't like you staying out in the sun!" Mavis called. Dennis rolled his eyes.

"Coming!" He said. As he went in he smiled. "Ooh! Guacamole! thanks ma." Dennis said grabbing a chip and dipping it in.

"I know you love avocados." Mavis said. "Dennis grab me those waters." She said pointing too a couple water bottles. She brought up a couple bowls of fruit salad for her and Johnny. "Here Johnny." She said handing him the fruits.

"Hey guys, i was gonna ask out a girl i really like." Dennis said smiling. "I was hoping for advice." He added.

"Well i know this." Johnny said as he ate his fruit salad. "Remember too think through what you mean when you talk, be polite." He spoke through a mouthful of food.

"Try not too make friends so easily, or you get "Friendzoned"." Mavis said making quotation marks.

Dennis tried to remember this and all the info he got from family and friends, not knowing that across town Winnie the Werewolf was thinking some things, herself.

(Too Winnie's P.O.V. at night)

It was a cool brisk night as Winnie howled with her brothers at the moon. She suddenly sniffed the air and gave chase to a herd of deer nearby.

"Bring back dinner soon kids!" Wayne called to his children.

As Winnie caught one of the herd, so did the rest of the siblings succeed in lunging on others.

"DADDY! We got em all!" Winnie later said dragging the mother deer by her mouth.

"Good set them down and we'll get too eat." Wayne said bringing Wanda over.

Winnie may have taken pride in her adept way of killing, but unlike her bloodthirsty brethren she preferred to eat at a slower pace, and savor her food as well as contemplate today's thoughts. . . One of which was a young vampire boy she saw today

*Earlier*

"Thank you so much for telling me all this." Winnie said too Frankenstein's monster the school janitor.

"Hey no problem, but i suggest getting on good terms with Dennis Dracula over there, been here for years." Frankenstein said pointing to the young boy.

Winnie took one look at him and he took one look at her. In an instant Dennis's eyes flashed, as did Winnie's, they had zinged.

Okay guys! This is my next workings! Hope y'all appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

As Winnie chewed her food she contemplated what it meant to feel just a slight crush . . . And what it meant to almost in an instant realize love for someone.

"Hey dad?" Winnie asked slowly slicing her deer.

"Mph?" Wayne said through a bloody mouthful of venison.

"I just was wondering . . . What made you and mom "The one?"." She asked giving a curious look.

Wayne taken aback just starred his mouth open and full of meat gave one look too Wanda (also mouth agape) then to her (Again) pregnant belly.

"Uhhhhhh." He said after swallowing his food. "Let's just say it wasn't just meant too be . . . It HAD to be." He finished scratching the back of his neck.

Wanda then elbowed him, but Winnie chuckled understanding the joke.

"Sweetie . . . Why are you asking?" Wanda questioned.

Winnie looked away and continued cutting into her meat, not realizing that with her werewolf strength her slicing claws had just gotten imbedded in the table.

"*Sigh* Okay, it's . . . A boy." Winnie said blushing. At once every single face came up from their leg, chest, and head of deer too stare at her.

"What?!" Winnie said defensively. "I can like a boy!" She said before several of her younger and (Annoyingly) older brothers sang out. "WINNIE'S IN LOVE! *MWAH MWAH MWAH!*"

Winnie then in a fit of range grabbed one of them by the throat holding her claws out.

"Now Winnie, put down your little brother, we beat each other up over food, not crushes!" Wayne said coming over to take Wilbur from Winnie's grip.

"But dad! . . . I saw his eyes flash!" She whispered pulling him aside. "I-i, I think we zinged!" She hissed worriedly.

Wayne starred at her before sighing. "Winnie needs some sleep! Everyone finish your dinner and get too bed yourselves!" He called. "Try and "Touch base" With this boy, if you and him did . . . "Zing", then you need to talk to him ASAP!" Wayne added.

Winnie went to bed worried as to what she needed too say and do before her eyes shut naturally.

*The next day*

Dennis was contemplating how to talk to her. "Maybe we'll be lab partners? No, no too cliche' Locker neighbors? No no no no!" He thought highly nervous.

Winnie was walking not watching her way thinking "Come on! Come on! Sit with him during cafeteria! It won't be bad! Just do it!"

It was going so crazy for both of them that they barely noticed passing each other. And in a fit too make connection turned around only too knock into each other.

"Oof!" they said colliding.

"Oh no! I'm - oh my gosh! i am so sorry!" They mumbled back and forth handing each other there books. In the jumble Winnie did not realize she had grabbed Dennis's art book, filled with all his professional drawings of wild canines {A couple of which showed Winnie (He was a VERY fast artist)} she packed it into her bag, and not knowing how to apologize, just mumbled. "Sorry." And took off without another word, blushing furiously.

" . . . Stupid!" Dennis thought face palming himself and taking off too his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

As Dennis made his way he realized he was sitting next too Winnie.

"Hi." Dennis mumbled before taking his seat.

"Hey." She responded with nervous interest.

"Okay everyone! Time for reenactment of the play Romeo and Juliet!" Mr Griffin said clapping his invisible hands together. "And i was thinking we could have the new girl in for Juliet!" He said perkily.

Winnie blushed furiously.

"Uh sir." she said unknowing of how to respond.

"And!" He added ignoring Winnie. "We shall have Romeo played by young vampire Dennis!" He finished.

Dennis got wide eyes, but not because of his crush for Winnie, he KNEW why Mr Griffin did this, he was a sucker for a romantic action, and knew both Dracula his grandfather and *As informed by his grandfather last night.* Winnie's father.

"Mr. Griffin! If i may-" Dennis began.

"Now!" Griffin said excitedly.

Winnie's ears however drooped a bit hearing Dennis, in his reluctant tone to be Romeo . . . Juliet's true love.

*50 minutes later*

"Now as you can see the true passion! A passion that can only be fueled by flames of a forbidden love! Almost as strong as a . . . Hidden love, a love that only grows stronger as curiosity stokes such burning flames of want!" Mr Griffin said almost poetically. "Aaaand! GO!" He said.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Winnie said trying to throw her own fiery passion into her voice, but the dampness and fear of Dennis possibly rejecting her, had indeed thrown her off.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Dennis replied in quote, feeling this might be his only chance just as it may be Winnie's.

Winnie filled with fear and desire responded shakily with passion. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Dennis moved closer. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair" He said smoothly leaning closer.

However before either could utter another word. . . The bell rang.

"Damn it!" Dennis thought.

"Of all the crap." Winnie felt in her heart.

Griffin also felt let down, he only did this too spark love in both of the teenage monsters lives.

"Alright! I want you too read the next scene, and memerize! I WILL be quizing you on this next week!" He said before dismissing them.

Next was lunch for the monsters, and possibly Winnie's last chance of the day too talk with Dennis.

"Hey sis!" One of Winnie's brothers said patting her back.

As she made her way through the cafeteria after grabbing her food she could hear snickering though.

"Oh no . . . Please no." She thought reaching for her back and finding a paper

"Kick me, i'm stupid." It said. Winnie almost felt like crying, but it was nothing too what happened next when one of her other brothers in cruel act, decided to kick her forward, causing her too fall face forward in her food.

Not realizing the extent of damage on her self esteem the brothers just laughed, as did a few other students, but Dennis just sat there seeing Winnie pick herself up, before bursting into tears and running out of the cafe.


	4. Chapter 4

Dennis did not know what it was that compelled him too abandon his blood substitutes his mother packed him, but he did not care, he was concerned for Winnie, so he got up and ran out of the cafeteria after her.

He saw slight trails of food on the floor and found his way too the girls bathroom.

"He'll never love me." Winnie thought as she wiped her face clean and her shirt as well.

Winnie however suddenly froze, her face full of fear.

"*Sniff sniff* Oh no." She barely squeaked before regaining her composure. She walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey?" Dennis said.

Winnie with her weak knees slowly turned around. "Hehe . . . Uh hey Dennis? Was it?" Winnie said.

"I uh . . . I saw what happened and well." Dennis began handing her some paper towels.

"I'm fine now." Winnie said worriedly. "NOW'S YOUR CHANCE! ASK HIM!" Her conscience roared horribly.

"Hey . . . It wasn't nice what they did, but don't let them get you down." Dennis said before getting a bit closer. He then shocked Winnie giving her a quick warming hug.

Winnie knew that Dennis was now her friend, but would he be something more was all she could ask herself throughout the rest of the school day.

*Later*

Dennis was in his room studying, before deciding on drawing a bit of his new friend Winnie. "Now where did i? . . . Wait . . . Where did i? No. No! No please all great and bad, please no!" He said realizing his journal was missing.

Meanwhile.

"Too your rooms! NOW!" Wayne ordered his children who grumpily accepted their punishment.

Winnie also chose to go upstairs and work. "Science? Not yet. Math? Nah! Wait. . . " Suddenly Winnie pulled out a indigo notebook titled "Untamed beauty" She opened it and gasped. What she found was not only beautiful drawings of wolves, but in fact a few of werewolves. Winnie kept skimming before putting a hand too her mouth in shock. In the picture was a drawing of Winnie, her in a ponytail, wearing a formal black dress with golden sash, and with her was.

"Dennis." Winnie whispered.

"Sweetie?" Wayne said coming into her un-shut room.

"WHAT?!" She almost shouted slamming the boo shut. "Oh sorry! I forgot to shut the door!"

"Yes well . . . I'm sorry about what happened, could you talk to this boy at all?" Wayne asked.

"Don't worry dad." Winnie said smiling her hand on the notebook. "I've gotten things worked out."

"Well . . . Okay, but your mother, and i, we'll always be here too talk with you, just ask." Wayne said putting an arm on her shoulder smiling.

Winnie smiled back, but after he left Winnie returned too the picture, realizing it was not a picture, but a mini-comic depicting her and Dennis, before she undresses. Winnie grinned almost evilly, as thoughts suddenly formed in her head. She suddenly shut the notebook, and began her plan.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Winnie went through all closets and found it. "Winnie?!" Wayne called.

"Dad, i'm sorry, i'm in a hurry, i'm taking the bus though!" She responded not wanting to be seen.

*Meanwhile*

"Oh please, please, don't let her have read it." Dennis thought.

He realized Winnie must have accidently gotten it, if she read it. . . He would be a freak to her, a stalker, a lovelorn idiot.

"Dennis, are you okay?" Mavis asked seeing his color change slightly.

"Mom can you give me a ride too school?" Dennis asked wanting to get there ASAP.

*Later*

Winnie walked in a sassy manor into school, books in hand a smug look on her face. Many a monster starred at her beauty.

"Dennis was right." She thought. "I look damn good in this dress." She could only imagine the look on Dennis's face when he saw his dream, his crush in such attire, and that was only step 1.

"Oh no why? WHY?!" He pounded into his mind seeing Winnie walk towards him.

"Hey." She said winking.

Dennis put his hand out. "I know I must be- . . . Look, can I . . . Can i have my notebook back?" He said blushing seeing her in such beautiful clothes.

Winnie smirked, making him fearful.

"Maybe later." She whispered.

Dennis groaned in agony at his position of fear and sadness before seizing up remembering he was Romeo, and she . . . Was Juliet.

"Okay everybody! Places! Now to start the kissing scene. Ah! Perfect clothes Miss Winnie!" Griffin said guessing the dress was as such for the scene.

"Something i . . . Threw together." Winnie said.

Dennis twiddled his thumbs trying to relieve fear at the thought of kissing Winnie.

"Does she like me? Is this punishment? Can i . . . Be enough for her if she does like me?" He feared most of all.

"we were . . . Here!" Griffin said pointing to there lines. "AND! ACTION!"

" Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Winnie said smoothly into Dennis's ear.

Dennis shivered and realized something, it was a test, a test he realized he would pass.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." He said almost roughly, before grabbing her in a similar way to his voice, and kissed her.

Time went still for both of the young lovers as sudden sparks burst forth in both of their minds.

"Alright, he passed step 2, but will he pass step 3?" She thought after the kiss.

Later.

Dennis smugly walked the hallways before suddenly he was yanked into a closet by an quick hand.

"Prideful now are buddy boy?" Said a familiar voice.

"Only as much as you are . . . Show yourself My Love." Dennis whispered.

Winnie came into the light. "I think, it's time you and i get a little more acquainted with step 3 of my plan." Winnie whispered kissing Dennis slowly.

"Mmm and what would this step 3 be?" Dennis asked.

"Making both of our dreams . . . Come true." She said pulling him close in a fit of passion.


	6. Chapter 6

Dennis and Winnie were in a passionate kiss, but sadly all good things must come to an end, and this was when Janitor Frank opened the door.

"Hey!" Frankenstein said scolding them.

Dennis and Winnie shot back in fear.

"Get to class!" He said in a very disgusted tone. "And don't let me catch you again or Principal Vlad will be hearing of this you can be sure!"

"No! Please, we'll . . . We'll go!" Dennis said gulping.

They both blushed as they rushed too different classes, all day with thoughts of each other, and it was not until the end of school that they met up.

"Hello Winnie." Dennis said winking.

Winnie held her books close to her chest looking into his eyes excitedly.

"So. . . Did you zing or was it just me?" She asked winking back.

"How about a date to answer that, maybe my treat? Mexican? Chinese? Italian?" He asked.

Winnie got closer.

"Maybe you could have me over at your house? A delicious dinner perhaps?" She whispered kissing his cheek.

Dennis chuckled.

"Oh okay, you come over here at 7 and we'll have some steaks." Dennis said handing her his address.

Winnie took it and sighed with contentment.

She couldn't resist and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

Dennis couldn't resist either, and they kissed for 5 seconds, but knew they would be scorned for their PDA and waited till later.

*Later*

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" He called as he entered.

Dennis went into the dining room and found them starring at him intently.

"Got a call from an old friend today." Mavis said expecting him to feel shameful. "It was Janitor Frank."

Dennis gulped.

"Dad?" He said looking too Johnny.

"Sorry bud, but i don't agree with either of you." He said trying too avoid an argument.

"And what does mom agree on?" Dennis asked tension rising.

"I feel we should pull you out of school before things become serious between you and this . . . Winnie." Mavis said.

"I heard her father was another old friend of yours." Dennis said.

"And yet your instinct is to have sex with her before adulthood?!" Mavis accused.

"Well! THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY!" Johnny joked attempting too defuse the argument.

"I know mom, but please can't we . . . Compromise?" Dennis asked gulping.

"THERE!" Johnny said. "Compromise . . . Please?" He said gaining look from Mavis who's lip curled.

"And what . . . Would this compromise be?" She asked.

"Well . . . I invited her too dinner?" Dennis said. "You could meet her and be given a new perspective of her?"

Mavis looked at him angrily.

" . . . Well? We have a guest coming, and this house is a mess!" She said handing him a broom.

"Yes ma'am!" Dennis said taking it happy that he succeeded.

Dennis then proceeded to get the house in order, which ranged from cleaning dishes, too reorganizing pillows, all the way too carpet cleaning. It was 6:45 PM when Dennis collapsed and the house was spotless.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hm, well i can see you like this girl." Mavis said examining the house with a small smile.

"Mavis, he zinged." Johnny said coming in wearing grilling attire.

Mavis shrugged with a defeat face.

There was a knock on the door. Dennis went to open it and found Winnie wearing (Thankfully) respectable clothes, long jeans, and a black zipped hoodie, she chose to wear a baseball cap which she felt would take sight away from any accidental skin provocation.

"Dennis!" She said giving a quick hug. "Mr. and Mrs. Loughran! It's a pleasure too meet you!" She added going forward too shake there hands.

"Yes . . . A pleasure too meet you also." Mavis said eyeing her suspiciously.

"So!" Johnny said trying to defuse the tension. "You like steaks?"

Winnie nodded excitedly.

"Werewolf eating a steak, say goodbye to a clean dining room." Mavis muttered silently gaining an elbow from Johnny.

"How about me and Mavis get too cooking the steaks while you and Dennis talk?" Johnny said.

"OR!" Mavis said suddenly. "We all cook together and get too know each other!"

Dennis facepalmed himself, but Winnie smiled brightly.

"I would love too cook with you guys, and I would love to get too know you better." She said smiling kindly.

Mavis chuckled nervously, before she went out too shuck corn with Winnie leaving Dennis and his father alone.

"Now son." Johnny began trying to act fatherly.

"Dad. . . Please." He said sighing.

They both began preparing the steaks, and made sure for Winnie's to be rare, and juicy.

"She is really cute, you thinking about popping the question?" Johnny joked.

"DAD!" Dennis his dropping the steak onto the hot griddle burning his arm with hot grease.

"What?" Johnny said calmly.

"I'm just a kid!" Dennis said blushing as he clenched his arm.

"Yeah . . . But tell me honestly. Would you have had sex with that girl?" Johnny said strictly.

Dennis remained silent.

"Uh huh, and you see a difference between love and lust buddy . . . Tell me . . . If you might be willing to have the wedding night with her, would you be willing to wed her in general?" Johnny said. "I don't forbid you from a chance of true love, but please . . . Don't do something you'll regret."

Dennis starred down at his steak lost in thought before realizing it was well done.

"Damn it! Watch it next time!" Johnny said flipping it.

Meanwhile

"So, Winnie . . . You care for my son." Mavis asked.

Winnie gulped

"Yes ma'am i really do." Winnie said.

"Then lighten up, being a tense goody-two shoes act isn't going to fool me so be truthful." Mavis said gaining a confused look from Winnie.

"Let it out, just us two out here." Mavis said frowning as she shucked corn.

Winnie let out a breath as her nerves relaxed.

"I care about him, and wanna do and want what any decent being would do and want . . . Love." Winnie said as she continued shucking.

Mavis seemed to feel less angry at this point and extended an arm to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry . . . But if you treat him right." Mavis began.

"Then she has my blessing." Johnny finished flipping the steaks.


	8. Chapter 8

The 4 set up a picnic table outside, and got plates ready, Mavis and Johnny brought a tray of steaks and corn while Dennis and Winnie grabbed silverware.

"Are we all ready?" Mavis said as she brought out mashed potatoes.

They all nodded as they held out plates. After receiving their food they began to enjoy it, but despite the delicious steaks, with every mouthful Dennis kept her eyes on Winnie. All he felt like saying was "You look beautiful." And it wasn't until he got stares he realized he actually said it out loud.

Winnie giggled. "Thank you Dennis." she said blushing

Winnie also had her eyes on him, but was able to keep her head calm. The two held their eyesight together till halfway through it happened again, and in front of Mavis and Johnny. Winnie's eyes shimmered with a faint violet, as did Dennis', the two had zinged.

"Well, i made a scream cheese cake!" Mavis said giving an honest smile. "Who's ready for dessert."

The couple nodded and Johnny clapped his hands together giddy with excitement.

Dennis was happy, but as i said before, good things come to an end when his head fell down in embarrassment as Winnie chuckled.

"What?! You like Kakie!" Mavis said bringing out a cake shaped like him. "You think cleaning the house was your punishment?" She said laughing as she set it down.

"Yeah, hey Winnie? Can i walk you home later?" Dennis asked her wiping the smirk off of Mavis' face.

"I would like that very much!" She said laughing heavily at the situation.

"Alright, and we should get you home before dark." Dennis said noting the sunset.

Dennis finished a small slice of cake and then took her home leaving Mavis with a very defeated look on her face.

"Awoooo!" Winnie said howling at the moon.

"You look even better in the moonlight baby." Dennis said smiling.

Winnie blushed embarrassed at her howling. "Thank you Zing." She called him moving her hair back. Dennis waited until they passed an abandoned alley before suddenly pulling her aside.

"Oh! Someone feeling exci- oh!" She said before Dennis placed his mouth on her neck.

"Mmm! *Pop* I've wanted to kiss you there for awhile baby." He said pulling his lips away leaving a hidden hickey in her fur. "You think i would submit to you so easily?" He added winking and chuckling at her big red blush.

Winnie gulped before regaining her composure.

"I will earn your submission then Zing-zing!" She said pushing him into a wall.

"Just remember, i don't have fur to cover my hickeys!" Dennis said chuckling as Winnie kissed his neck.

"Mmm luckily you don't have blood to create a hickey either." Winnie whispered licking his cheek before kissing his neck hungrily.

"Oh, you are so excited yourself aren't you." Dennis said before pulling away teasingly. "But it's time you go home though." He said smirking.

Winnie pouted before Dennis kissed her lips sweetly.

"Don't worry, soon enough." Dennis said tickling her chin.

They then brought her home to find what would be considered usual chaos at her house.

"Ugh, over 300 brothers." Winnie sighed.

She waved good-bye and went inside greeted by the usual mischief.

Hope you guys like it :) Thanks to avionon for ideas, check her out guys!


	9. Chapter 9

Dennis got home and greeted his parents before going to bed, but feeling an odd emptiness overtake him, he sighed realizing he wanted Winnie in his arms, but he thankfully got to sleep before his emotions overworked him.

"Mmm." Dennis sighed half asleep. "What the-AGH!"

Dennis almost screamed, but the paw of Winnie covered his mouth.

"Sh . . . I couldn't sleep." She said grinning.

"Winnie . . ." Dennis said giving a big smile before Winnie kissed him.

"I told you, i would earn your submission." Winnie stated smiling triumphantly.

"I guess you have . . . Mistress." Dennis said jokingly.

Dennis put his hands on her sides, but withdrew suddenly.

"Dennis?" Winnie began confused.

"I need your permission don't i?" Dennis said smiling.

Winnie smiled herself before embracing her zing. . . *Small sex scene since fans have recommended less intercourse XP*

Next day.

Dennis awoke cuddling his pillow which made him feel sad, but perked up finding a note on his forehead saying "See you tonight Zing." And on it was her address in case he forgot.

Dennis had the realization that he wouldn't see her at school since it was memorial day and soon graduation. Dennis got up and spent the day doing his usual stuff before putting his hand on the door knob as the sun began to set.

"Where are you going?" Mavis asked with her reading glasses lowered in a "I know what your doing" tone.

"Going to hang with friends." Dennis said sliding his eyes back and forth before smiling and shutting the door behind him.

"Oh my insane son." Mavis said sighing.

Dennis made his way to her house and knocked to be greeted with the barks of hundreds of wacked out wolves.

"HI!" Winnie called over the howls of her brothers.

"WANNA TALK OUT HERE?!" Dennis shouted.

Winnie came out and shut the door.

"So? Burgers?" Dennis suggested.

Winnie nodded smiling, the two went to a nearby diner.

"So . . . After last night." Dennis said.

"It was amazing." Winnie said winking.

"I love you Winnie." Dennis said suddenly.

Time stood still, Winnie had never slept with anyone, and never heard those words, it changed her, he called her his love, but never said "I love you." It was something that sparked her.

"Winnie?" Dennis said fearing he said something wrong.

Winnie hugged him.

"I love you too Dennis." Winnie said. They hugged, and then Dennis pulled her back to another alley.

"Just kissing Zing." He said holding her against the wall.

He however moved down lightly tickling her, that however made Winnie gasped, sensing something wrong.

"Oh no." Winnie said gulping feeling his hand on her lower belly.

"What?" Dennis said worried.

"Uh . . . I think i'm . . . Pregnant." Winnie said feeling her lower belly. "A woman . . . Knows these things." She added gulping with uncertainty.

Dennis was taken aback.

"We have to take you back to my mom." He said bringing her out of the alley.

They made their way to Dennis' home, with Dennis feeling fear, and excitement.

"Dennis?" Winnie began snapping Dennis out of his fear.

"I won't give up on this child, will you?" She asked.

Dennis hugged her, and they went inside.

"Dennis!" Mavis said hugging Johnny tightly. "We're pregnant! You're gonna be a brother!"

"Not the . . . Only ones pregnant." Dennis said hugging Winnie, wiping Mavis' smile off her face.


End file.
